


Dein Hertze kan allein zu aller Zeit bestehen / Your heart alone is able to persist at all times

by GwendolenFairfax



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Weird Baroque Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Die Nacht verdichtet sich im Prenzlauer Berg. Ein klarer Halbmond steht am dunklen Himmel, eine leichte Kühle liegt in der Sommerluft. Von der Straße dringen Gesprächsfetzen, Lachen und Musik zur Dachterrasse empor. Aber das da unten ist wie eine andere Welt. [...] So ist die Dachterrasse eine eigene Sphäre versunkener, träumender Ruhe. Zumindest empfindet Richard es so - wie Till das sieht, weiß er nicht.-The night condenses in the Prenzlauer Berg. A clear half moon is in the dark sky, a slight chill in the summer air. From the street, snippets of conversation, laughter, and music rise up to the rooftop terrace. But that down there is like another world. [...] Thus, the rooftop terrace is its own sphere of rapt, dreaming calmness. At least Richard perceives it so - how Till sees it, he doesn’t know.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Dein Hertze kan allein zu aller Zeit bestehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetreye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetreye/gifts).



> First and foremost: This is for you, symmetr-eye! You painted all those beautiful, touching paintings for me and my fics and this is one kind of thank you! *hug* Also, the conversation with you inspired this heavily, so it's only fair I gift it to you. I hope you like it.
> 
> Then: The first chapter is the German original, the second chapter is the English translation. Thank you so much, Brig, for beta-reading the english translation! <3 I learned so much from all the things you explained. Also sorry for using scary words. :P
> 
> Falls Ihr feiert: Frohe Weihnachten! Ansonsten einfach nur ein paar entspannende Feiertage!

Dein Hertze kan allein zu aller Zeit bestehen

Die Nacht verdichtet sich im Prenzlauer Berg. Ein klarer Halbmond steht am dunklen Himmel, eine leichte Kühle liegt in der Sommerluft. Von der Straße dringen Gesprächsfetzen, Lachen und Musik zur Dachterrasse empor. Aber das da unten ist wie eine andere Welt. Hier oben wächst Wein überbordend an Rankengittern hoch, Blumenkästen quellen vor blühenden, grünen Nelken über und in der Luft treibt der Geruch von Rosen- und Zitronenbäumchen in Terrakottatöpfen. Auf einem Holztisch steht eine Karaffe mit purpurnem Rotwein neben einer Vielzahl von brennenden Kerzen in unterschiedlichen Größen. So ist die Dachterrasse eine eigene Sphäre versunkener, träumender Ruhe. Zumindest empfindet Richard es so - wie Till das sieht, weiß er nicht. 

Wie lange genau sie in dieser Sommernacht schon gemeinsam auf der Sonnenliege liegen, weiß Richard auch nicht. Es fühlt sich wie ein Moment an, gleichzeitig aber auch wie ein Zyklus von entspringenden und verrinnenden Augenblicken. Till sitzt hinter ihm, gegen die Rückenstütze gelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt und leicht gespreizt, so dass Richard zwischen ihnen Platz findet. Er hat seine Arme um ihn und seine großen Hände mit den Handflächen nach unten auf Richards Oberschenkel gelegt. Richard seinerseits hat es sich vor Till bequem gemacht, seinen Hinterkopf an dessen Brust gelehnt, seinen Rücken an seinen Bauch, die Füße aufgestellt. Beide sind nackt. Noch gelingt es ihnen, mit der Wärme ihrer verschlungenen Körper die Kühle fernzuhalten.

Richard dreht sein leeres Weinglas zwischen seinen Handflächen langsam hin und her. „Wann ist morgen dein Arzttermin?”

Der Brustkorb unter Richards Kopf weitet sich, während Till Atem für die Antwort sammelt. „Um acht.”

„Willst du dann ins Bett? Ist schon spät...“, Richard lässt einen Moment suchend die Augen schweifen, doch es gibt gerade nichts auf der Dachterrasse, das die Zeit misst, „glaub ich.“

Till gibt ein ungeduldiges Grunzgeräusch von sich. „Richard, der Arzt guckt, ob ich Arthrose in den Handgelenken hab. Dafür muss ich nicht ausgeschlafen sein.“

Richard nickt, stellt das leere Glas neben die Liege und betrachtet Tills Handgelenke auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Äußerlich ist ihnen nicht anzusehen, dass sie Till momentan Probleme bereiten. Sie sind breit und muskulös und als Richard eins mit zwei Fingern berührt, ist es warm und leicht rau aufgrund der Haare. „Tun sie jetzt weh?“

Till hebt die Hände ein Stück und lässt langsam die Gelenke kreisen. Nach einem Moment brummt er: „Ne, gerade nich.” Dann senkt er die Hände wieder auf Richards Oberschenkel.

Richard hat vor zwei Monaten von den Schmerzen in Tills Handgelenken erfahren. Till trug einen Kasten Bier aus dem Auto hoch in seine Wohnung und als er ihn in der Vorratskammer absetzte, bemerkte Richard, wie er sein Gesicht verzogen hat. Nur sehr widerwillig, und nachdem Richard mehrmals nachgefragt hatte, erzählte Till schließlich, dass seine Handgelenke regelmäßig wehtun. Richard brauchte anschließend einen Monat, um ihn dazu zu überreden, zum Arzt zu gehen.

Richard reibt sanft Till Handgelenke mit seinen Fingern. Nicht, dass er nicht gut verstehen könnte, warum Till keine Lust hat, sich deswegen untersuchen zu lassen. Sobald ein Arzt einem sagt, was man hat, wird das Ganze real, ernst, unausweichlich. So als wäre noch nicht entschieden, wie schlimm es wirklich ist, solange das Leiden noch kein Etikett hat. Und schon Tills erster Arztbesuch brachte das mögliche Etikett „Arthrose“ mit sich. Ein krankhafter Gelenkverschleiß ist nichts, von dem man will, dass es definitiv und unentrinnbar ist.

Alleine die Vorstellung, das vielleicht auch irgendwann in den Handgelenken zu kriegen, verursacht ein angstvolles Kribbeln in Richards Magengrube. Hätte er dann Schmerzen beim Gitarrespielen? Könnte er es dann überhaupt noch? Kurz ist er froh, dass Till die verschlissenen Gelenke hat und nicht er. Dann aber hat er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem schäbigen Gedanken und er hebt eine von Tills Händen zu seinem Mund, um seine Lippen auf das Handgelenk zu legen.

Als Antwort streichelt Till mit der anderen Hand langsam seinen Oberschenkel, von der Mitte zur Hüfte, zur Innenseite, nach unten knapp an seinem Schwanz vorbei, wieder nach oben zur Mitte. Dann fügt er rau hinzu: „Macht keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln... Wird schon.“

„Wird schon“, stimmt Richard so fest wie möglich ein und drückt einen letzten Kuss auf Tills Handgelenk, bevor er es loslässt. Dann greift er nach dem Zippo und seinen Kippen neben der Karaffe auf dem Tisch und zündet sich eine an. Er lehnt sich wieder gegen Tills Oberkörper zurück und nimmt einen tiefen Zug.

Stille breitet sich erneut zwischen beiden aus, ruhig und unaufgeregt, und wird zu einem Moment. In diesem Moment braucht Richard nichts, verlangt nach nichts, wünscht sich nichts. Es gibt nichts, was ihn stört oder zwickt, nichts, was ihn ärgert. Es ist ein perfekter Zustand der Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit. Das Heben und Senken von Tills Brust an Richards Schultern ist der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass die Zeit weiter verrinnt.

Dann schlägt die Glocke einer nahen Kirche und eine kleine Brise kommt auf. Sie verwirbelt den Rauch der Zigarette und den Duft der Blumen, verursacht Gänsehaut und lässt die beiden Männer sich näher aneinanderpressen, um die Kühle zurückzudrängen. Außerdem trägt sie eine Melodie an Richards Ohr heran.

Er lauscht einen Augenblick, dann fragt er: „Hörst du das?”

Till ist einen Moment lang weiter still, schließlich antwortet er mit einem Nicken, das Richard bemerkt, weil Tills Schultermuskeln an seinem Hinterkopf zucken. „Ja.“

„The Cure. Lovesong.“

“Kitschig”, brummt Till hinter ihm.

“ _Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again. Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again._ Komm, das ist schon ziemlich romantisch!”

“Hmm... vielleicht.”

Richard lauscht der Melodie eine Zeit lang weiter, während er seine Zigarette zu Ende raucht. Nachdem er sie im Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch ausgedrückt hat, greift er mit einer Hand nach hinten, um sie in Tills Nacken zu legen und die Finger durch den Haaransatz zu kämmen. Dabei sagt er leise: „Früher hab ich nich gecheckt, warum sich der Song so melancholisch anhören muss, obwohl es doch um ewige Liebe und so geht.“

Till hebt eine Hand von Richards Oberschenkel und schlingt den Arm fest um seinen Bauch, während die andere Hand wieder zur Innenseite des anderen Oberschenkels rutscht.

„Aber jetzt, ein paar Jahre später, versteh ich es. Weißt du, was ich meine?“

Till zieht Richard mit dem Arm um seinen Bauch enger an sich und streicht mit seinen rauen Fingern nachdrücklicher über die weiche Haut des Innenschenkels. „Ja, weiß ich. Dass alles irgendwann vergeht”, sagt er dabei raunend.

Richard nickt, während er Tills Hand an seinem Bein beobachtet, und fährt energischer mit den Fingern durch Tills Haare. „Ich kann den Song deshalb nicht mehr gut hören. Er macht mich traurig, weil er mich an alles erinnert, was nicht mehr da ist, und an alles, was irgendwann... weg sein wird.“ Er schaudert und schiebt sich enger an Till. „Und „irgendwann“ könnte jederzeit sein. Gleich oder nächste Woche oder morgen.“

„Ja, stimmt“, sagt Till sacht, dann senkt er seinen Kopf und küsst Richards Schulter. „Oder aber morgen stellt sich raus, dass ich keine Arthrose habe, sondern nur ne Sehnenscheidenentzündung von übermäßigem, beidhändigem Wichsen.“ Er lässt seine Lippen die Schulter zum Hals hochwandern.

Richard lacht, dabei zieht er Tills Kopf mit der Hand in dessen Nacken fordernd näher an seinen Hals.

Till kommt der Aufforderung sofort nach und bedeckt Richards Hals mit langsamen, bestimmten Küssen, einer neben dem anderen, dabei raunt er gegen die Haut: „Selbst, wenn es sicher ist, dass alles vergeht, können wir trotzdem nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen, deshalb macht es keinen Sinn, sich zu sorgen oder in Schwermut zu verfallen.“

Richard genießt tief atmend die Berührungen von Tills Lippen an seiner Halsbeuge und die der Hand an seinem Schenkel, doch nach einem Augenblick fragt er leise: „Und wenn ich mir nicht helfen kann und es doch tu?“

Till leckt mehrmals seinen Hals auf und wieder ab, versunken, hingebungsvoll. Schließlich raunt er: „Dann genieß das Jetzt, denn das hast du in der Hand. Hier, mit mir“, und er streicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen langsam den Innenschenkel hoch und dann sanft über Richards Hoden.

Richard seufzt auf und spreizt seine Beine ein Stück. „Okay, is einen Versuch wert”, gesteht er leise zu, dann dreht er seinen Kopf in Richtung von Tills Lippen. Er schaut in Tills blaugrüne Augen, die verräterisch wehmütig scheinen, zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch, legt eine Hand an Tills Wange, dann flüstert er: „ _Whenever I’m alone with you_...“, und küsst Till.

Till lächelt, danach öffnet er seine Lippen und erwidert den Kuss.

Mittlerweile ist es hier oben eigentlich viel zu kalt, um weiter nackt zu sein oder draußen zu bleiben. Aber Tills weiche Mundhöhle ist warm, genauso wie der Arm um seinen Bauch, die Hand, die sich sanft um seine Hoden schließt, und die Brust an Richards Schultern, durch die Richard Tills Herz schlagen fühlt. Und so kann Richard die Kälte einen weiteren Moment lang ignorieren.

Die Wärme begleitet die nächsten Augenblicke. Sie ist da, als Till in seine Hand spuckt, Richards Schwanz umfasst und ihn sacht massiert. Sie ist da, als Richard sich zwischen Tills Beine schiebt und seinen Kopf zwischen ihnen vergräbt. Sie ist da, als Till über Richards gewölbten Rücken greift und zwei Finger in ihm versenkt. Sie ist da, als Richard sich über Tills Beine kniet, seine Arme um Tills Nacken schlingt und sich auf Tills Schoß setzt, um ihn zu reiten. Und als Richard schließlich rau stöhnend kommt, Tills Schwanz tief in ihm, ihre Blicke und Körper eng verschlungen, und Till mit ihm, da erreicht auch die Wärme ihren Höhepunkt, drängt die Brise, die Musik und die Geräusche der Straße zurück und hinterlässt nichts als gleißendes, geeintes Lebendigsein.

„Wird schon“, flüstert Richard atemlos gegen Tills Lippen und schaut ihm in die Augen.

„Wird schon“, antwortet Till mit rauer Stimme und erwidert den Blick.

Ein weiterer Moment vergeht, dann weht die Brise stärker über die Dachterrasse und löscht einige Kerzen. „Mir ist kalt, lass uns reingehen“, sagt Richard.


	2. Your heart alone is able to persist at all times

Your heart alone is able to persist at all times

The night condenses in the Prenzlauer Berg. A clear half moon is in the dark sky, a slight chill in the summer air. From the street, snippets of conversation, laughter, and music rise up to the rooftop terrace. But that down there is like another world. Up here, wine is climbing exuberantly on trellises, plant boxes are overflowing with blooming, green carnations and the smell of little rose and lemon trees in terra-cotta pots is drifting in the air. On a wooden table sits a carafe with crimson wine next to a multitude of lighted candles in different sizes. Thus, the rooftop terrace is its own sphere of rapt, dreaming calmness. At least Richard perceives it so - how Till sees it, he doesn’t know.

How long they’re already lying together on the sun lounger in this summer night, Richard doesn’t know, either. It feels like a moment, yet at the same time like a cycle of arising and trickling off instants too. Till is sitting behind him, reclined against the backrest, legs stretched out and spread slightly so that Richard finds room between them. He has put his arms around him and laid his big hands onto Richard’s thighs, palms down. For his part, Richard has made himself comfortable in front of Till, the back of his head leaned against his chest, his back to his stomach, feet flat on the lounger. Both are naked. As yet they succeed in keeping the chill away with the warmth of their entangled bodies. 

Richard is slowly turning his empty wine glass back and forth between his palms. “What time is your doctor’s appointment tomorrow?”

The thorax underneath Richard’s head expands, while Till is gathering breath for the answer. “At eight A.M.”

“You wanna go to bed then? It’s late...” Richard lets his eyes wander for a moment, searching, but currently, there is nothing on the rooftop terrace that measures time, “I think.”

Till lets out an impatient grunting sound. “Richard, the doctor checks if I have arthrosis in my wrists. I don’t have to be well rested for that.”

Richard nods, puts down the empty glass next to the lounger and looks at Till’s wrists on his thighs. Externally, it’s not noticeable that they’re causing Till problems at the moment. They’re broad and muscular, and when Richard touches one with two fingers, it’s warm and slightly rough because of the hair. “Do they hurt now?”

Till lifts his hands a bit and lets the wrists rotate slowly. After a moment, he rumbles, “No, not right now.” Then he lowers his hands back onto Richard’s thighs. 

Richard has learned about the pain in Till’s wrists two months ago. Till carried a beer crate from the car up into his apartment and when he set it down in the pantry, Richard noticed that he screwed up his face. Only very grudgingly, and after Richard had inquired multiple times, Till eventually related that his wrists hurt frequently. Richard needed one month afterwards to persuade him to see a doctor.

Richard rubs Till’s wrists softly with his fingers. Not that he couldn’t understand well, why Till doesn’t feel like having a checkup because of it. The moment a doctor tells you what you have, the whole thing becomes real, serious, inevitable. As if it wasn’t decided, how bad it truly is, as long as the affliction doesn’t have a label. And Till’s first visit to the doctor already brought the possible label “arthrosis” with it. A pathological degeneration of the joints is nothing you want to be definitive or inescapable.

The idea alone to get that in the wrists causes a fearful tingling in the pit of Richard’s stomach. Would he be in pain then, while playing guitar? Would he even be able to do it? Briefly, he’s glad that Till has the worn out joints and not he. But then, he immediately has a bad conscience because of the shabby thought, and lifts one of Till’s hands to his mouth to lay his lips upon the wrist.

In response, Till strokes his thigh slowly with his other hand, from the middle to the hip, to the inner side, downwards just past his cock, back upwards to the middle. Then he adds coarsely, “Doesn’t make sense to ponder over that now... It’ll be OK.”

“It’ll be OK,” Richards joins in as firmly as possible, and presses a last kiss onto Till’s wrist before he lets it go. Then he reaches for the Zippo and his smokes next to the carafe on the table and lights one. He leans back against Till’s torso once more and takes a deep drag.

Silence spreads again between both of them, quiet and unexcited, becoming a moment. In this moment, Richard needs nothing, longs for nothing, wishes for nothing. There is nothing bothering or pricking him, nothing that’s annoying him. It’s the perfect state of calmness and balance. The rising and falling of Till’s chest at Richard’s shoulders is the only indication that time continues passing.

Then the bell of a nearby church rings and a small breeze comes up. It swirls the smoke of the cigarette and the scent of the flowers, causes goosebumps and lets both men press closer together to drive back the chill. Furthermore it carries a melody along to Richard’s ear.

He listens for a second, then he asks, “Do you hear that?”

Till remains silent for a moment, eventually he answers with a nod, which Richard notices because the muscles in Till’s shoulders twitch at the back of his head. “Yes.”

“The Cure. Lovesong.”

“Corny,” Till rumbles behind him.

“ _Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again. Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again._ Come on, that’s pretty romantic.”

“Hmmm... Maybe.”

Richard listens to the melody for a while longer, while he finishes smoking his cigarette. After he has stubbed it out in the ashtray on the table, he reaches behind with one hand to lay it in the back of Till’s neck and comb his fingers through the hairline. At the same time, he says quietly, “In the past, I didn’t get why the song has to sound so melancholy, although it is about eternal love and all.”

Till lifts one hand off Richards thigh and wraps his arm firmly around his stomach, while his other hand slides to the inner side of the other thigh again.

“But now, a few years later, I understand. Do you know what I mean?”

Till pulls Richard closer with the arm around his stomach and strokes the soft skin of the inner thigh more emphatically with his coarse fingers. “Yes, I know. That everything fades eventually,” he says, murmuring at the same time.

Richard nods, while he observes Till’s hand on his leg, and runs his fingers more vigorously through Till’s hair. “That’s why I can’t listen to the song well anymore. It makes me sad, because it reminds me of everything that is not there anymore and of everything that... will be gone eventually.” He shudders and pushes himself closer to Till. “And ‘eventually’ could be anytime. Immediately or next week or tomorrow.”

“Yes, true,” Till says softly, then he lowers his head and kisses Richard’s shoulder. “Or, alternatively, it turns out tomorrow that I don’t have arthrosis, but just tenosynovitis because of excessive, two-handed jerking.” He lets his lips travel up the shoulder towards the neck.

Richard laughs, while simultaneously pulling Till’s head closer to his neck demandingly with the hand in his nape.

Till complies with the demand immediately and covers Richard’s neck with slow, determined kisses, one next to the other, at the same time he murmurs against the skin, “Even if it is certain that everything fades, we are unable to predict the future, so it makes no sense to worry or to descend into melancholy.”

Breathing deeply, Richard enjoys the touches of Till’s lips on the crook of his neck and those of the hand on his thigh, but after a moment, he asks quietly, “But what if I can’t help myself and do it anyways?”

Till licks up and down the neck repeatedly, engrossed, devoted. Finally, he murmurs, “Then enjoy the now, because that lies in your hands. Here, with me,” and he strokes his fingertips up the inner thigh slowly and then gently across Richard’s testicles.

Richard sighs and spreads his legs a bit. “Okay, it’s worth a try,” he concedes quietly, then he turns his head towards Till’s lips. He looks into Till’s blue-green eyes that appear revealingly wistful, draws up one corner of his mouth, lays a hand onto Till’s cheek, then he whispers, “ _Whenever I'm alone with you_...” and kisses Till. 

Till smiles, then he opens his lips and returns the kiss.

By now, it’s actually much too cold up here to still be naked or stay outside. But Till’s soft mouth cavity is warm, just like the arm around his stomach, the hand that closes around his testicles and the chest at Richard’s shoulders through which he feels Till’s heart beating. And so, Richard can ignore the cold for another moment.

The warmth accompanies these next instants. It is there, when Till spits in his hand, clasps Richard’s cock and massages it tenderly. It is there, when Richard pushes himself between Till’s legs and buries his head between them. It is there, when Till reaches across Richard’s arched back and sinks two fingers into him. It is there, when Richard kneels over Till’s legs, wraps his arms around the back of Till’s neck and sits down on Till’s lap to ride him. And when Richard finally comes, moaning roughly, Till’s cock deep inside of him, their looks and bodies entwined, and Till with him, the warmth also reaches its peak, pushes back the breeze, the music and the noises of the street and leaves behind nothing but blazing, unified being alive.

“It’ll be OK,” Richard whispers breathlessly against Till’s lips and looks into his eyes.

“It’ll be OK,” Till answers with a rough voice and returns the look.

Another moment passes, then the breeze blows stronger across the rooftop terrace and extinguishes a few candles. “I’m cold, let’s go inside,” Richard says.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://msgwendolenfairfax.tumblr.com/).


End file.
